Corazón de piedra
by MayaNanmovitz
Summary: Desde que ella murió, sólo me he preocupado por mi diversión ¿quién pensaría que mi vida cambiaría de un día para otro? La adoraba, era mi todo. Vivía bien, hasta que llegó él con el objetivo de arruinar mi felicidad o lo que yo pensaba que era. Cuando lo conocí, descubrí lo que era sentirse viva y lo que yo vivía no era libertad sino libertinaje.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Desde que ella murió, sólo me he preocupado por mi diversión ¿quién pensaría que mi vida cambiaría de un día para otro? La adoraba, era mi todo. Vivía bien, hasta que llegó él con el objetivo de arruinar mi felicidad o lo que yo pensaba que era. Cuando lo conocí, descubrí lo que era sentirse viva y lo que yo vivía no era libertad sino libertinaje.


	2. Capítulo 1: Nana

**Capítulo 1**

"**Nana"**

—Vamos nana, se nos hace tarde para tu cita—. Esa señora, me acompañó durante toda mi vida, la única que me brindó amor cuando me enteré que mis padres se habían marchado, me habían dejado abandonada porque yo sólo fui una de sus noches de locura y placer. Mi abuela fue la que tuvo que asumir su error y por eso la adoraba tanto.

—Ven pequeña —. A pesar de tener 16 años recién cumplidos, aún me decía pequeña.

—¿ves esa mujer de allá?—. Yo asentí con la cabeza, ella me mostraba a una mujer mal vestida, con muchos tatuajes en todo su cuerpo al igual que piercings.

—Prométeme que jamás te harás nada de eso—. Lo confirmé con una sonrisa.

Esa tarde, llegamos al hospital después de caminar y charlar un poco. El médico la revisó y le recetó unas medicinas y me llamó por aparte cuando ya íbamos saliendo.

—Sabes, Rose, tu abuela ya tiene casi 87 años, ha tenido que lidiar con muchas cosas durante su vida y su salud no está muy bien que digamos—. ¿Qué querría decir? ¿que mi abuela se iba a morir? Imposible, yo no haría nada ni sería nadie. Mi vida se arruinaría.

—Llegue al punto doctor—. Le exigí al joven unos quince años mayor que yo.

—Pues, ya sabes a lo que me refiero—. Dijo caminando por toda la habitación.

—¿Que mi abuela se va a morir? ¿Eso es lo que quiere decir?—. Le grité en la cara poniéndome frente a él sintiendo cómo la sangre fluía por mi rostro. Tenía mucha rabia.

—No te alteres, sólo te digo que la hora llega y… — No lo dejé continuar. Tomé mi bolso de mano y salí como un rayo de la oficina. Regresé porque había olvidado mi celular sobre la mesa, abrí la puerta que terminó estrellada contra la pared, tomé mi celular y cerré con un portazo. Se oyó el estremecimiento en todo el hospital. Limpié unas lágrimas rebeldes que salían de mis ojos y salí con una sonrisa a ver a mi abuela que me esperaba dentro del auto, producto de mis ahorros.

—Vamos, nana.

—Estuviste llorando ¿cierto? —como siempre, sabiendo lo que me pasa.

—Sí —se quebró mi voz.

—Sé lo que el médico te dijo, que me voy a morir pronto —tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

—Yo no quiero que te vayas —empecé a llorar.

—El día va a llegar, pero ten por seguro que te adoro y que eres todo para mi —sonrió.

Después de eso, arranqué el auto y me dirigí a la gran casa que había comprado mi abuela junto a su segundo esposo a las afuera de la ciudad. Aparqué y salí de allí ayudando a Nana a subir los escalones de la entrada y las escaleras dentro de la casa. Me encerré en mi habitación a pensar en todo lo que me pasaba. ¿Y si mi abuela moría, qué sería de mi? Ni pensarlo. Ella me mantenía porque aún tenía 16, mi deber era sólamente estudiar y sacar muy buenas notas de las cuales ella estaba muy orgullosa y quería seguir trayendo orgullo a su vida. Porque ella se merecía todo. Después de pensar y tener uno de los más horrorosos días de mi vida, quedé dormida.

Miré el reloj y eran las siete en punto. Como de costumbre, bajé a la gran cocina y preparé el desayuno para mi abuela, pero no era un día para un desayuno normal, era el día de su cumpleaños. Preparé lo que a ella más le gustaba y lo llevé a su habitación.

—Cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos a ti, cumpleaños linda Nana, cumpleaños feliz —empecé a cantar como a ella tanto le gustaba, oír mi voz.

—Gracias hija, creo que deberías ir a un concurso de talentos o una de esas cosas que presentan en la televisión, tienes una voz hermosa.

—Gracias nana, pero hoy es tú día y hay que festejar —le entregué la bandeja.

—¡Oh pequeña!, ya no estoy para festejar, la que tiene que festejar eres tú, te la pasas cuidándome y no sales a divertirte.

—No tengo razón para divertirme.

—Diviértete más, no te va a hacer daño.

Esa tarde, la llevé al parque, hablamos un rato mientras ella me contaba una de todas las maravillosas historias que se sabía, vimos a los niños jugar cuando ya iba anocheciendo, regresamos a casa. La acompañé hasta su recamara y le di las buenas noches. Yo también me acosté y dormí plácidamente.


End file.
